


The Secrets we keep

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Study, F/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell Caffrey has been running since before she was Nell Caffrey. Who is Penny Burke to think she can change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets we keep

Nell Caffrey has been running for years and she doesn't what to think when an agent by the name of Penny Burke thinks she can give her a home.The thought should  make her laugh instead it makes a flare in her chest that feels an awful lot like longing.

* * *

Before Nell Caffrey there was a girl by the name of Alice Brown with a druggie mother and a drunk dirty cop. A girl who was one of the only kids who was excited to go to school ,and by the time she's 7, she learns to run from bullies and her parents alike.She's 10 when she wakes to the smell of smoke and fire blocking her parents door.Running had a purpose during that lifetime. 

Nell Caffrey has running as a skill before she's Nell Caffrey and she wonders how Penny Burke with bright blue eyes and a smart mind thinks she can change that,

* * *

She goes through dozens of name before she's 14. She can run as fast as ever ,she can break out of hancuffs in under 10 seconds, and she pickpockets like a pro. She's 15 when she mets Mozzie handcuffed to a bed drugged out her mind. Mozzie puts a bullet through the head of the man who had kidnapped her and helps her. When she asks Zoey what her name is she answers Nell Caffrey and it feels like slipping into a glove that actually fits Mozzie just nods giving a faint smile.

How can Penny Burke with a stick up her ass and a smile that can melt ice compete with that?

* * *

Nell 21 and she fails to pull of a heist and the less said about that the beter let's just say that's where the scars from her back come from and leave it. Mozzie finds her and takes care of her for months afterwards when she cries and shakes and has no less than 3 panic attacks every day. 

How can Penny Burke with sure,warm, hands and worried eyes compare with that?"

* * *

Nell's 23 when she first meets Penny Burke with a straight back and brown hair pulled into a bun. Her entire demeanor screamed mess with me at your own risk so Nell does what's natural she pushes and pulls and engages in a merry chase with a woman she finds is smart and has eyes that give away everything. She finds Penny Burke has a husband  who is adorable beyond belief and she thinks maybe,just maybe, the agent who gets called a bitch and a hero in the same sentence might just be worth a chance.

* * *

Nell 30 and she's never been more nervous in her life because this isn't prison but this might be the best thing that will ever happen to her so she knocks on the door and wipes her hands on her pant leg. Giving a sure smile when Elliot opens the door

"Hello Nell." Elliot says "Penny's in the kitchen." He says returning the smile moving to the side. 

"You're letting Penny have  free range in the kitchen by herself." Nell asked petting Satchmo raising an eyebrow. "Hey is that smoke?" She asks just before fire alarms go off and Penny yells 

"Ellie, the chickens on fire."Elliot curses and runs into the kitchen,Nell waits a few seconds and sure enough Penny wakes through the door looking sheepish as she gives Nell a smile. "Hey Nell sit down make yourself at home." and as Nell laughs at Elliot cursing in the next room and Penny pulls out her hair from the bun. She thinks maybe she will.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you can't sleep and you're about 5 hours for getting you're wisdom teeth taken out. Yay *sarcastic cheering*  
> Help is always nice as I'm not very good at spelling or grammar and i have no beta so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
